


教官 番外

by LIanW



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 17:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIanW/pseuds/LIanW





	教官 番外

✈︎算是教官的一个番外  
✈︎其实只是我自己想开车罢了  
✈︎第一次写 肯定写的不好

“唔....赫....”

军训结束后，正巧赶上了中秋假期。李赫宰像是一只公兔精一样，缠着李东海不放，恨不得时时刻刻黏着他，就差掏出一管502给自己和李东海胶上。

从学校回来到现在，也不过五个小时的光景，李东海的嘴唇已经肿了。

吃完饭，洗好澡，李东海躺在床上想趁着中秋假期好好把自己这几天没睡够的觉补回来，谁成想，上午一本正经的教官，一到晚上就成了365天都在发情的公兔精。

刚从浴室出来的李赫宰带着一身水汽，不由分说的压上了李东海，吻铺天盖地的袭来，温暖的大手在腰间游走，挑逗的掐了掐软肉，手掌上带着一些粗粝的老茧，使得李东海不住的颤抖。

“赫...”

“在呢。”唇齿间传出的黏腻声音，让小赫宰愈发精神。

“嗯....”李赫宰吻技很好，这是李东海一直都知道的事，刚想张嘴说点什么，就被灵巧的舌头截住了话头，在口中肆意掠夺，直到汲取完空中的空气，却也没有停止的意思。

李赫宰撩开了李东海单薄的睡衣，两粒乳头早已因为情欲而挺立了起来。

“赫....今天不行....我想...想睡觉。”

“海海乖，”李赫宰轻啄一口早已被亲肿的嘴唇，“我会温柔点的。”

“我想睡觉....啊嗯....”乳尖被人用指尖挑了挑，李东海敏感的呻吟出声。

李赫宰勾起唇角，面目含笑的看着身下开始面露潮色的人：“海海有本事的话，也可以这么睡，任我宰割。”

李赫宰利落的扒下了两人碍事的睡衣睡裤，一手环住怀中宝贝的细腰，另一只手也不闲着，抚慰着左边的乳头。埋在李东海的怀里吮吸着，发出啧啧响声。

李东海不自觉的挺了挺胸，摁着李赫宰的头，一手难耐的抓挠着李赫宰的脊背，划出几道浅红色的印子。

“哈...用力点.....赫....左边...也要....”

李赫宰听话的转移阵地，牙齿磨着左边的乳粒，时不时揪扯一下，听李东海无法抑制的呻吟。

“我们海海，有股奶香呢。”

“你....别说。”李东海娇嗔的打了人一下，却像是奶猫抓一般，一点没有威慑力。

“宝宝奶香味这么重，里面是有奶吗？都喂给哥哥吧。”李赫宰抬起头，看着情难自抑的李东海，手揉捏着手感极好的臀部，在人白嫩的屁股上留下红色的手印。

李东海羞的想钻进地里，并不想回答他。

轻车熟路的从床头柜拿出了润滑剂，给人做扩张。

甬道紧致又干涩，李赫宰光是想想都知道接下来会是怎样的欲仙欲死。

直到三根手指可以顺利进出时，李东海已经忍受不了了。小奶猫难受的扭动着腰肢，泪花在眼角要落不落。

“赫....我要...”

“要什么？”李赫宰存心折腾他，在穴口磨蹭着，时不时用龟头蹭过穴口，挤进去半个头又再抽出来。李东海难受的想哭。

“要...要你进来...”

李赫宰俯身抱住人，咬住柔软的耳垂，轻声说：“宝贝知道我想听什么的。”

李东海闭着眼，摇摇头，他喊不出。

“那我，可就不进去了哦。”李赫宰说着就要起身。

“老公....老公进来....海海想要....啊嗯...”

话没说完，李赫宰的硕大就慢慢挺了进来。

“疼....赫宰....疼...”李东海无措的手不知该往哪儿挥，李赫宰连忙抓紧，十指相扣，亲亲他的嘴唇和脸颊安慰着：“乖，放松，慢慢就会好了。”

“吃不下了赫宰....太大了....”

“乖，慢慢来，海海可以的。”

阳具终于整根进入，李赫宰满足的发出一声喟叹。

“嗯....哈....”李赫宰小幅度的动着，看着身下的人差不多能接受自己的尺寸，便开始大力肏干起来。

“太大了...好涨...唔...哈啊.....嗯....”

“宝贝你怎么这么紧，你要夹死我了。”

“嗯...嗯啊...”

噗嗤噗嗤的声音在屋子里格外清晰，倒是为情事增添了一些气氛。

“我....想射...”

“不行哦宝贝。”李赫宰坏心眼的用大拇指在人的铃口处打转，还不忘把人的铃口堵上，李东海难受的要命，哭的一塌糊涂。

“我难受....”李东海胡乱的摇着头。

“嗯啊.....宝宝，你好紧啊...下面的小嘴，把哥哥咬的很紧呢....宝贝怎么那么会吃啊....”

“嗯....啊....要赫宰....抱抱我...”李东海伸出手。

要不说猫猫都是液体动物，软软的身子抱在怀里，李赫宰肏干的越发用力。

“赫呀....嗯....要顶穿了....”

“啊——”李东海在尖叫声中射了出来。浑浊的白液喷洒到李赫宰的身上，星星点点。

“啵”的一声，李赫宰从李东海身体里出来，手指划过小腹上的白液，伸出舌头舔了干净，却并未咽下，而是附身吻上失魂人的唇，将口中的东西与人分享。

“是海海的味道哦。”李赫宰两手撑在人两侧，看着人笑的温柔。

“要抱抱。”

李赫宰搂住腰，把人抱进了怀里。还来不及等李东海喘口气，李赫宰一个翻身，李东海就这样跨坐在了李赫宰腿上。

心领神会。

扶着精神无比的肉棒，慢慢的往下坐，身后的小穴一张一合，像是撩人的小嘴不停的吸吮着粗大的阳具。慢慢感觉到自己被李赫宰的硕大填满，李东海仰着头，溢出好听的喘叫声，脖颈的曲线如天鹅般的优雅，李赫宰探身咬了上去，留下一个属于自己的标记。

李东海扶着李赫宰的肩，腰肢开始扭动。

肉体与肉体的碰撞传来“啪啪啪”的声响。

“嗯啊....还不够....赫...你动一动...”

“宝贝要自己努力啊。”

“我努力了的...”

“那哥哥就帮你一次哦。”

“赫....快...快点...”

“哈啊.....”

“宝贝舒服吗？喜欢哥哥吗？”

“哥哥最棒了...好...好舒服...”

“喜欢哥哥还是喜欢哥哥的肉棒？”

“只要是赫....都喜欢...”

“小妖精。”李赫宰拍了拍浑圆的屁股，扶着人的腰愈发大力，像是要把人顶穿。

“啊....我不行了....哥哥....”

“哥哥....不要了....唔....好喜欢....”

“哥哥用力点....”

“唔....要坏掉了....”

李赫宰一口咬上李东海的肩：“你想被我肏死在床上吗？这么勾引我，嗯？”

“那哥哥，今晚就....弄坏我吧....”

靠。李赫宰忍不住了。一把把人抱了起来，手从膝盖底下穿过，努力的糟蹋这个完全属于自己的人。

噗嗤噗嗤的声音刺激着两个人的神经，整个房间弥漫着情事的麝香味。

“赫....我要到了...再快一点....”李东海的眼泪糊了满脸，整个人扑在李赫宰身上，被撞的嗯嗯啊啊的话也说不清，在李赫宰的背上留下不少爱痕。

“等我一起。”

李赫宰加快了速度，公狗腰名不虚传。终于一声低吼，射了出来。

他侧头亲了亲李东海，从额头到脸颊，从唇角到下巴。

“宝贝辛苦了。”

“嗯。”李东海累的头也不想动，任由李赫宰抱着自己进浴室做清洁。

洗完澡出来时，李东海昏昏沉沉，几近入睡。李赫宰小心翼翼的把人放在被窝里，盖好被子，嘬了口鼻尖，李东海下意识的皱皱鼻子，继续睡了过去。

李赫宰看着自家小朋友可爱的小动作，忍不住咧了嘴角。

“晚安宝贝。”


End file.
